Como empezó todo
by KayleReid
Summary: Sherlock y John son dos adolescentes que acaban de conocerse, en una excursión organizada por su instituto. Aquí es donde todo comenzó. Johnlock


Un chico moreno miraba el camping, desinteresado. Era completamente ridículo.¿ Por qué demonios en toda la tierra una escuela como St. Barts tenía que organizar una estúpida excursión a un camping durante una semana en mitad de la nada? No importaba y, de todos modos, tampoco iban a decírselo. Los profesores lo habían descrito como "Una maravillosa oportunidad para contactar con la naturaleza". Estupendo. Al llegar les anunciaron que tendrían que compartir tiendas de campaña, y se oyó como todos los adolescentes comenzaron a quejarse por lo bajo. Miró a su alrededor, intentando averiguar con cual de esos idiotas le iba a tocar emparejarse.

Se diferenciaban a los que iban ya emparejados, con sus sacos de dormir juntos, y un poco separados del resto. Sherlock siguió buscando, hasta que vio a un chico rubio un poco más alejado, que tampoco tenía pareja. Estaba sentado encima de su saco de dormir, y parecía bastante desorientado.

Sherlock se acercó a él, captando su atención con un "Hola". El rubio se sobresaltó, no esperaba que nadie le pidiera ser su pareja, ya que no conocía a nadie por ser nuevo en escuela.

-Bueno, es evidente que somos los únicos que no tenemos pareja, asi que...- dijo mirando al rubio.

-Si, si- dijo levantándose, aún un poco sorprendido. Nunca había hablado con ese chico antes, aunque sí que le había visto un par de veces, sin reparar concretamente en él.

-Sherlock Holmes- dijo tendiéndole la mano-¿Y tú eres...?-

-John...John Watson- dijo con una tímida sonrisa y dándole la mano.

-Bien- Dijo mirándolo atentamente, de arriba a abajo, analizándolo. Deduciendo. Ya era más por costumbre que por otra cosa, pero aun así, le gustaba.

-Sherlock... ¿A qué estás mirando?- dijo John mirándose a sí mismo, para ver si había algo malo.

-¿Tu padre aún no ha vuelto de la guerra, verdad?- preguntó, extrañado.

-No, aún... espera ¿Como sabes que mi padre está en la guerra?- dijo quedándose en shock- ¿Cómo... cómo lo has sabido?- le miró extrañado, fijándose por vez primera en sus ojos

Sherlock sonrió un poco mientras ambos empezaron a caminar, buscando un sitio libre para poner su tienda de campaña- No lo supe, lo ví. Tu reloj, John. Es un reloj antiguo y valioso, no como para traerlo a una excursión escolar. Tiene un valor sentimental para tí y te recuerda a alguien, por eso lo llevas. Las iniciales del reloj: H.W, tu mismo apellido, por lo tanto familar, tu padre lo más seguro. No está muerto, si no no lo llevarías tanto tiempo. Lejos de aquí, se ha dejado sus cosas valiosas...la armada, por supuesto. Tu padre se fue a la guerra- habló rápido, sin pararse y sin dudar, como si fuera algo sencillísimo.

-Eso...eso es increíble!- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrísa en la cara. -Tu..tu madre mía!- sonrió de nuevo. Aquel chico era extraordinario, realmente extraordinario. No podía ser. Había averiguado que su padre estaba en la armada con solo mirarle. Realmente empezaba a gustara ese chico.

-¿De verdad? La gente no suele decir eso- dijo extrañado, mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Y qué suele decir la gente?- preguntó el rubio, cuando se chocó contra Anderson.

-Ten cuidado por donde andas, pedazo de imbécil!-le gritó enfadado Anderson, empujándole hacia detrás.

-Per..perdón- susurró John, mientras Anderson les miraba a ambos.

-Vaya, veo que tienes el honor de compartir la tienda con el friki, genial- sonrió burlonamente Anderson.

Sherlock se adelantó, quedando enfrente de Anderson- Cállate, idiota, John es mucho mejor que tú- defendió.

Ambos se alejaron un poco más de todos para poner su tienda más apartada.

-John...-Sherlock le puso la mano en su hombro- No te preocupes, es estúpido- dijo refiriéndose al matón que acababa de empujarles.

-De acuerdo- Contestó. A él no le gustaban los otros estudiantes. Nunca llegaron a aceptarlo del todo. Pero, de alguna manera, sí que le gustaba Sherlock. Era diferente, en el buen sentido. Era el único que se portaba bien con él, que le trataba como a un igual, como a una persona, no como a una mierda, que es lo que hacían todos los demás.


End file.
